


The Plan

by Skullbomb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, and maybe two chapters long?, idk - Freeform, it was supposed to be sad but, its not, just dumb, this is little warm-up story i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbomb/pseuds/Skullbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma has a plan to defeat the Bat. He invites Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane over to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

This was not how everything was supposed to happen. The villains were supposed to get a happy ending this time. Ed had everything planned out and, once again, it was utterly ruined. It was ruined by a certain masked vigilante, one dressed up like a bat. Ah, yes. The man was dressed as a bat but, somehow, Edward Nygma, The Riddler, was the crazy one.

This plan was supposed to be perfect. Edward had even come out of his little shell and reached out to some other villains he knew, some of which were Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Two-Face, and a couple others. Of course, the only two to actually accept the exceptionally-well-dressed man’s invite was Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane.

Edward had sent them the coordinates to his hideout via text because, contrary to popular belief, rouges could own cellphones. It only took a couple days for the other two villains to arrive at Mr. Nygma’s hideout. The reason why it took so long for the duo to show up to Eddie’s wearhouse is, if you didn’t know already, Gotham is a rather big city. Also, the other two had been on a trip “out of town”.

But, of course, when they had gotten Edward’s invite, they instantly went to see what was up.

There was a knock at the door. Ed answered, “Friends! How are you both? Oh, please do, come in.” He smirked, moving aside to let the other two pass. Jon was the first to enter the old wearhouse that Nygma called home, rolling his eyes at the shorter man, “Hello, Edward..,” he mumbled, moving to plop down on the little couch Ed had. Jervis bounced in right after, giving Edward a big grin, “Hello! I’m fine, how are you~?” He happily asked, glancing up to his riddle-obsessed freind. Ed gave a small smile in return, “I’m very goos, as well..,” He paused, grabbing Hatter’s shoulder, escorting him to the couch by Crane, “Have a seat, won’t you?” He questioned, tilting his head to the right. Hatter nodded and sat next to Jon.

Jon crossed his legs, raising a brow, “Alright, Edward, what did you call us here for? You mentioned something about a plan, did you not?”

“I did! I’ll have to explain it slowly so your simple minds can understand, though…,” he mumbled the last part, tapping his chin. Jon furrowed his brows. He was about to argue but… That wouldn’t do much. Arguing with Ed is like arguing with a brick wall. He sighed, “Fine. Explain.”

“Alright. We need hostages. We are going to bait the Bat into a trap. This trap is going to include my riddles, your toxins and…,” He paused, glancing over to Jervis, “You can get some henchmen or the like to attack the detective, I guess….” Jervis beamed, waving Ed off, “That’s easy! I’ll do that!” Ed nodded to him, “Alright, you’re in! What about you, Jonathan?” He questioned, turning back to look at Crane.

Jonathan’s eyes glinted. He looked down, fiddling with his nails, “Are you positive this will work? Are we killing the Bat or is this one of your games, again?” Jon just wanted to make sure. Last time he worked with Ed, Batman ended up playing a game of chess and then knocked both Ed and Jon out.

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Of course we’re going to kill him! I’ve…. Gotten bored of the detective anyways…”

“Lies.”

“Shut up. Are you in or not?”

“....Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This is just a little test thing? I don't expect much from it since I'm only warming up/practicing but...???


End file.
